This invention relates generally to vending machines and particularly to a rack assembly for storing beverage containers within the vending machine.
Conventional vending machines for dispensing articles such as beverage container cans are large free-standing units which dispense one article from a plurality of serpentine stacks into a single open dispensing compartment. The stacks of such units are generally of wire frame and are particularly complicated and therefore expensive because they are formed from welded wire or metal as individual units. The present rack assembly overcomes these and other deficiencies.